


Holy Heart

by zephyrcat3



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Baby Angels, Baby Henry, Baby Names, Bisexuality, Car Chases, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Don't worry they'll turn 20 soon I promise, Dream Sex, Ex-Girlfriend, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heaven & Hell, I was gonna make him become older but nah. He's better younger, I'm only putting underage cos they're teens in most chapters, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Mpreg, Police Chase, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Sex Toys, Snitches get stitches, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Wet Dream, Will doesn't become older cos he's an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Will, an angel who's in love with his childhood friend becomes grief-stricken when he's taken away from him and banished from hell. His surprise when he comes back is like no other feeling he's ever felt
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Ned/Will
Kudos: 2





	1. Angels of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, angels have really good eyesight and pointed ears which is why Ned could see him peeking from the cloud even when he was far away.

Long, long ago, in the holy land of heaven, two angels were born. And though they were born to two different mothers, they were as close as brothers. These two angels were named William and Garrett. Though, he preferred to be called by his middle name. Ned. Will and Ned were best friends since they were small and childish. Because they were so close, they did everything together, wether it be singing together or walking through the city. They simply couldn't be separated. As they grew up into their teenage, they were twice as close as they were when they were children, even when they had jobs to do. At 16, Will got a job as a swordbearer and at 17, Ned got a job as a pie-maker for a pie shop uptown. When the day was over and the job was done, they walked around the uptown area, mingling over soft pretzels and enjoying each other's company.

"So, what happened with you today?" Will asked.

"Eh, not much. Sold some pies, got to know some people, the usual," Ned replied, biting into his soft pretzel. "You?"

"I had sword practice. And my mum got me my very own dagger~" He replied, pulling it from his bookbag. The silver blade shone in the sunlight like a sharpened star.

"Cool right?"

"That is pretty cool. I wish my mom would let mr have a dagger," He replied.

"You can probably get one yourself. You are 17, after all," He suggested.

"Yeah, but I gotta get some more money first," He said.

"I'll give you some of mine if you want," He replied.

"Thanks, but that's your money. I most likely have enough already," He said.

"No, no, I insist. If you really need it, don't be scared to ask," He insisted.

"I might one day," He replied with a sigh.

"Y'know, if you reeealllyy want a dagger, I can just simply get one for you," He suggested.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course, Ned. You're my best friend, and you know I'd do anything for you," He smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist in a half hug.

"D'aww, you're so sweet, Will," He complimented.

"I know~ That's why I love you so much~" He swooned. Ned's face went red with blush.

"You...You really mean it?" He asked.

"Yeah, bruv!" He responded, wrapping both his arms around his waist. "I love you, man, ~"

"If you love me, then what do you love me as?" He questioned.

"Hm..Gee, that's a hard question. For now, until I find out, I'll love you as a best friend," He responded with a small smile.

"Alright, I hope you find out soon," He replied. 

"Me too. Hey, wanna play our favorite game?" He suggested.

"And what would that be?" He replied.

"Wing tag~" He replied, his light coffee brown wings with a light cyan ombre sprouting upon his back. He quickly touched him on the arm and called

"Tag!," flying into the sky and prompting him to chase after him.

"Oh, you're on!" He called, his dark brown wings with a light green ombre sprouting from his back and aiding him in speed, flight, and balance as he flew through the sky, looking for Will so he could tag him. When he spotted him flying nearby, he quickly got on his tail and touched him on the wing.

"Tag! You're it!," He said with a grin. Will slowly turned with a mischevious grin and tagged him before he could getaway!

"Ha! Now you're it!" He chuckled, pointing at him. 

"You shouldn't have done that, Will~ Now I must plan my revenge!" He stated, reaching out to tag him but he flew away too fast and got him off his tail. As he flew, he searched for a place to hide and found a spot in a nearby grey cloud. He quickly flew into the cloud with a small giggle. He only slightly peeked through the cloud to see Ned looking for him in a far bunch of clouds. When he looked back, he quickly retreated back into the cloud with a loud giggle, not noticing the slowly swelling wingbeats getting closer and closer to the cloud.

"Eh? What's that n-" He thought before being pinned onto the bottom of the fluffy cloud by his wrists by Ned who spotted him peeking from the cloud. 

"Found you~" He crooned with a sly smile. Then, with no time to think and his wrists still pinned down, he promptly french kissed him with his eyes closed. Ned blushed and squeaked a bit from the sudden contact. He was left speechless when he pulled away.

"Um..tag?" He asked with a small shrug.

"..So that's what you mean by "I love you"," He uttered.

"I'm..so sorry, Ned. I really should've told you sooner and I-" He rambled. Ned put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"It's ok, Will, I knew this whole time," He admitted.

"Y..you did?" He asked.

"Yeah, dude. We've been friends since we were babies. You've told me all your secrets and I promised to keep em'," He replied.

"..Do you promise not to tell my mum?" He asked.

"I promise, cross my heart," He responded, crossing his heart.

"Good. We should probably get outta here before it rains," He suggested.

"Oh, right," He replied, unpinning his right wrist. "Sorry for pinning your wrists."

"It's alright. It was quite kinky~" He replied with a sly eyebrow raise. He opened his wings again. "The first one down's spoiled bread!" He quickly flew took a headstart back down to the city with Ned on his tail. Both of them made it first. 

"That was fun. Next time tomorrow?" He suggested.

"You know it~ Want me to walk you home?" He replied.

"Of course, loverboy~" He flirted, holding his hand as he walked him home in the sunset. Little did they both know, someone was watching them and saw their little romantic fiasco in the clouds. They planned to cause trouble for them, and they knew just how to do it.


	2. Rainclouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's raining out, Will and Ned spend the day together in the house, not knowing the danger that will soon await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since it was raining out, I decided to make this chapter about rain and staying in the house. I may make this angsty, I may not. But one thing's for sure, it'll be hella cute!

Drip..Drop..Drip. Rain fell from the grey clouds in the sky in drops until it became a slight downpour. Angels caught outside in the rain opened up their umbrellas and began to walk home since they couldn't fly in the rain. Since it rained outside, Will and Ned stayed at Will's house for the time being. They told stories, watched tv, and enjoyed each other's company altogether.

"What happened next?" Will asked, snacking on a handful of popcorn.

"He walked out of the party with his friend behind him, asking why he left. He said that too many people were givin' him hell so he had to leave or else he'd lose it. His friend, who was a guy, propped him up against a wall and began kissin' on him. That's when he was found out by one of the girls at the party and banished from heaven. His friend vowed revenge ever since," Ned told. 

"All for kissing a guy? Wow, talk about dramatic," He scoffed.

"True that. I'd hate to be banished just for kissing you," He agreed.

"Yeah, me too," He chuckled. eating another handful of popcorn while watching Ponyo. They were at the scene where she and Sosuke were having dinner while it rained out on the seaside. 

"Anime makes food look soooo delectable~" Will swooned, lying in Ned's lap. "I wish I could eat all the anime food in the world~"

"Well, you can. You got noodles in the pantry," Ned replied. Will quickly sat up.

"Oh, right!" He agreed, quickly hopping from the bed. "Pause the movie for me. I'll be right back." He quickly pitter-pattered his way downstairs to make noodles for both of them. Ned looked from the window, watching the rain hit the window in little pitters and seeing it race down the glass. it made him happy and gave him a calmer sense of mind. Days like this made him happy, for it reminded him of better times of childhood and innocence. He could sleep to the sound of rain if he could. And soon enough, he started to. In fact, by the time Will came back, he was dozing on top of the sheets right by the window.

"Ned?" He thought, putting both the bowls of freshly cooked ramen on the night drawer before crawling back onto the bed to examine his sleeping friend. He looked so peaceful and calm, he couldn't help but squeal at how cute he was. He slowly leaned down to give him a small smooch on the forehead before resuming the movie at a low volume, careful not to wake him. By the time the movie was over, it was dark, the rain let up, and Will and Ned both were asleep. The now-empty bowls of ramen were placed in the sink by Will's mother, She tucked both Will and Ned in, and she tidied up his room so the both of them could wake up to a nice and tidy environment. Before she left, she kissed his forehead and left, shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile, at the temple of the great goddess queen, an angel by the name of Kate who saw Ned and Will kissing ran up to her throne and got on her knees to pray to her.

"O, great Lune, Please, hear my prayer and Heed my warning. Earlier today, I've seen two male angels kissing. As you know, this is a sin and not allowed in heaven. Bring these two angels to justice. Make them pay and repent for their sins. Amen," She prayed. The throne began to glow, and Lune herself appeared on the throne.

"Two male angels, you say?" She asked, her voice mighty and booming.

"Yes, my lady. I witnessed it with my own two eyes," Chuck replied.

"Who are these angels you speak of?" She asked.

"William Cael and Garrett "Ned" Denali, both are childhood friends or something more," She answered. 

"And you're positive that they kissed?" She questioned.

"Yes, my lady. Absolutely positive," She replied.

"Hm, I see. I'll send some angel guards to approve of this in ten days or so. If you see them doing something intimate again, do let me know," She replied, disappearing from her throne.

"Yes, my lady. I will," She whispered. She got up from her spot and flew away from the throne, smiling to herself because of the terrible deed she's done.


	3. Fake People who show Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Will run into Kate. Ned doesn't like Kate, nor does Will. They honestly don't trust her in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Kate was all romantic and cool in the movie but nahh not here.

The next morning was a fresh and hazy one. The grass was covered with cool dew, the air was nice and warm, and the scent of a fresh new day hung in the air. Will woke up with a stretching yawn, his wings stretching out behind him before he looked around his room. He saw the sunlight shining from his window, a nice clean room, and a sleeping Ned beside him. He couldn't help but beam and chuckle a bit. He looked so cute while he was asleep, and Will loved it. Before he went downstairs, he smooched his cheek and climbed out of bed to get breakfast for Ned and himself. While he made cereal, his mother, Parisia walked in.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No, but thanks. I hope he likes it," He replied, adding some sugar to the already frosted corn flakes in the second bowl before picking them up carefully and leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"Careful not to spill any!" She called. 

"I won't!" He called back before opening the door to see Ned stretching with a yawn. He set the two bowls on the dresser before joining him.

"Hey. Good mornin," He greeted.

"Good morning," He yawned. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, actually. How'd you sleep?" He replied.

"I had a nightmare about being banished to hell. I would've woken up if not for the happy ending," He explained.

"Let's hope it never comes to that," He replied, hopping off the bed to grab a towel to put it on the bed before grabbing the two bowls of cereal and putting them on the towel, careful not to spill them in the process. "Breakfast is served~" He bowed politely before digging in.

"You did this all by yourself?" Ned asked, also digging in.

"Yep! I made your favorite, Frosted flakes with a small spoonful of sugar, just how you like it," He replied. 

"Aw, Will~ You know me like a brother," He complimented.

"I know~ We've been best friends since forever," He replied, smiling to himself as he finished up. He waited for Ned to finish up so he could put both bowls in the sink and running a nice, warm bath for the both of them, complete with a bubble bath that smelled of lotus flowers and fresh rain.

"You sure you want us to take a bath together?" He asked. 

"Yeah. It's a great way to start your day," He replied with a small grin.

"What if your mom comes in and suspects that we're doing something different?" He asked.

"She won't, Ned. And besides, the tub's big enough for the both of us," He replied, going to turn off the water. 

"I sure hope so. Last time we took a bath together, the tub was a little cramped," He commented.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. We were kids back then," He replied. "I hope you aren't scared of taking your shirt off in front of me." Ned's face went red and he turned away.

"N-no, of course not. You're my best friend and we do everything together. So, of course, I wouldn't be scared of taking my shirt off in front of you," He replied.

"Ok. I'll be in the bath if you need me. That is if you wanna join me~" He suggested. Ned blushed even more. The thought of being naked in front of another dude, let alone his best friend was..strange to him. It wasn't when he was little since both he and Will were just children back then, but now, he just feels strange.

"M-M-Maybe..You should get in before me..I'll..Join you when I'm done..," He replied.

"Suit yourself. I'll keep the water hot for you," He said, walking into the bathroom to change and put his clothes in the basket before climbing into the actually pretty big tub. Ned quickly undressed and joined him, slightly gasping at how big the tub was. It was steamy, warm, and bubbly, like a personal jacuzzi. Will was lying on the side with his arms sitting on the cool marble. 

"Would you like to join me?~" He asked, almost beckoning him inside.

"..How hot is it?" He asked.

"It's hot enough for it to steam, but not hot enough to scald you. Go ahead, get in," He replied. He dipped a toe in before slipping in his foot, both his legs and finally, his whole body until it was submerged in the warm, soapy water.

"Wow, you were right, this is relaxing~" He agreed, sitting beside him.

"Mmhm~ A perfect way to start your day~" He agreed with a content sigh. 

"My mum said she may be having a baby soon," He told.

"Cool. How'd you react when she told you?" He replied.

"I felt a little weird cos I'm an only child but I was okay with it," He said.

"I only have a brother and a sister. They work on earth," He replied.

"Cool," He said, looking up towards the ceiling. "I wonder what our kid would look like." Ned quickly blushed and sat up.

"You..do realize what you have to do to have a kid, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but I've seen it before. It looks like fun," He answered with a small smile at the last statement.

"Yeah but the sounds make it look painful and..I don't know if I wanna do that, especially with you," He admitted. "No offense."

"None taken. And I understand. Maybe it doesn't look as painful as it sounds," He assured.

"Screaming to the great goddess doesn't sound like pleasure to me," He said.

"Maybe they're thanking her for the experience. She does bring great pleasure and joy to us angels, right?" He replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," He agreed. "One night, I heard both my parents doing what you're describing and they didn't sound like they were liking it very much. They were loud, almost screaming, and groaning like they were in pain. At the end, they were REALLY loud only for just a few seconds, then everything went kinda silent for a while. Well, except for the heavy breathing." Will was blushing now. He knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh..I see. Maybe, and just hear me out, if we do it, it'll feel good," He suggested.

Ned's cheeks were a pinkish-red and spread across his nose. He was absolutely flustered.

"A-Aren't we a bit too young for all that?" He asked.

"Aw, Lighten up, Ned~ My mum was only 22 when she conceived me. 20's a young age," He replied.

"Yeah but, you're 16 and I'm 17. You know both our parents'll have both our heads on a silver platter if you end up pregnant," He said.

"They don't have to know. We can just run away and buy a home of our own where we could raise a family," He suggested.

"What if they worry about us? We can't just simply move out of our homes to buy our own somewhere away from them," He argued with a sigh. He put a hand on his shoulder with a shy look. "Will, I'd love to run away with you and start a family but we both need to wait until we're older to do so. I know we're angels and we can age and keep ourselves young but.."

"Ned, that's it!" He exclaimed, suddenly getting an idea.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We can just use our powers to age! That way, we can move out and start a family! It's genius!" He replied, his eyes alight with excitement.

"..Do you really wanna do this? Kids are a big responsibility," He advised.

"Of course! I'm great with kids and I've been paid to babysit before. And it means spending more time with you~," He explained, putting a hand on his cheek. "I'm willing to put my old life behind to spend it with you and the world we're gonna make. And I know it may be scary, but I know we're gonna make it."

"..OK, I'll do it with you," He agreed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to make a family with you, and I promise to do all that I can to make you happy," He replied, now smiling.

"Oh, Ned~ I love you so much~" He swooned. wrapping his arms around him in a hug, kissing him on the lips once again. Ned melted into the kiss and even deepened it until they were full-on making out in the still steaming bathtub until they pulled away to catch their breath. They were panting like they ran a ten-mile race.

"Oh..My goddess..," Will huffed

"Was that..good enough..?," Ned asked, huffing as well.

"Good enough..? Ned, that was..Amazing..!," He replied, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it~ Maybe later on when night comes, we can do it, if you know what I mean~," He suggested with an eyebrow raise of mischief. Will's face went fully deep red and his wings shot open from surprise and slight arousal. He didn't think Ned of all people would suggest such a thing, but he did. And he liked it~ He grinned and put a hand on his chest.

"Oh, I'd like that very much~," He purred. "Just you and me in the bed together, making love for the very first time~ Just me and you~"

"Yeah, just you and me~ That is if your mom's not home at the time," He agreed.

"Oh, trust me, she'll be gone. I heard her over the phone with her friend and she said that they were having a party tonight that she'll be attending~ So we'll have the house aaalll to ourselves tonight~" He replied, purring even more.

"Good~ So it'll really be just you and me all night~" He grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "Should we get out? We're gonna turn into wrinkly prunes if we stay in any longer," He said,

"Oh, right. We do have a long day ahead of us," He replied, climbing out the tub to dry off. Ned followed after him. Once they were nice and dry, they put on their clothes for the day. Will put on an adorable pastel overalls outfit and Ned put on a cute outfit with a pastel shirt and white ripped pants before they both went out for the day. The first place they walked to was the cafe so they could catch a quick coffee before going on a walk through the town. When they entered the cafe, they both ordered a refreshing mocha dew latte before heading on their way. Through the city they walked, sipping their lattes and enjoying each other's company.

"What party's your mom going to tonight?" Ned asked.

"Some type of before-wedding party for one of her friends. Said that there would be wedding rehearsal and everything," Will replied.

"Ooh, I love weddings! Who's the lucky couple?" He asked.

"One of my mum's best friends. They're going all the way to the mortal world for it and she'll be gone for a whole three months for the honeymoon," He answered.

"Three months sure is a loong time," He commented. "My parents'll be gone too."

"Oh? How long?" He questioned.

"Three months. They're going to the mortal world for a festival," He answered. "And since our parents'll be gone for a long time, we have a whole lotta time to spend together."

"And how will we spend that time?" He asked.

"Starting a new life, I guess. You did say you wanted to start a new family," He answered.

"Oh, right," He said. "I wonder how it feels to be older."

"My brother said it's strange because you're nearly a full adult and you can do a lotta things like get married and move out," He answered.

"Speaking of, is your brother going to the wedding?" He asked.

"Yep. We'll only have each other for three whole months," He responded, smiling to himself. Will held his hand and blushed with a smile.

"Oh, lovebirds!" A voice called from the sky. They both looked up to see an angel flying above them. They seemed to be following them for the past five minutes. Will and Ned looked at each other confused until the angel flew down to reveal herself. She wrapped her arms around both of them in a friendly, yet fake manner.

"Oh, no, it's you," Ned grumbled.

"Glad to see me, sweetheart?~" She asked in a sly tone.

"No, Kate. We're not," Will replied with a small growl.

"Whyever not? Haven't I been nothing but good to you?" She asked, her voice dripping with mock offense.

"You cheated on me for someone apparently better and humiliated me in front of a whole crowd. How could I like you after that?," He replied.

"Yeah, and you threw me out of a window and almost made me break a wing on the side of a pool," Will added.

"Yeah, but that was in the past. Can't we all be friends now?" She requested, her tone dripping with fakeness.

"Oh, drop the nice act. Kate. What you did in the past is unforgivable and we haven't forgotten," He growled.

"Oh, fine, you've caught me. I didn't come to make friends with you two sinful lovebirds, I've come here to warn you," She resented, changing her tone from innocent to selfish and entitled.

"Well, make it quick. We were just in the middle of a quaint walk until you just had to swoop in," Will sighed in slight irritation.

"Fine," She resented much more, crossing her arms. "I went to the great goddess queen to fess up on two angels committing sins. I won't name any names, but if I were you, I'd take caution." At the last statement, she flew away like a crow that's given a warning until she was out of sight. They both sighed a breath of relief and kept walking.

"What two angels do you think she's talking about?" Ned asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't us," Will answered.

"Yeah, me too," He said.

"Should we get ready for the big night?" He asked. 

"Do you think they have a store for it? This is heaven, after all," He replied.

"Sex itself isn't sin so probably so," He said. Just then, they stopped in front of an adult shop to throw away their finished lattes. Will looked up to see a neon sign on top of the shop that read "Angel's Sin." "Well, speak of the devil. Ned looked up at the sign as well. 

"Well, that was convenient. Let's go in and see what they've got," He commented, about to walk in.

"Wait, Ned!" Will called, prompting him to stop. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. He pointed to the sign that read "18+ Only, no underage children allowed."

"I'm 16, and you're 17. We're much too young to go in there," He advised.

"Yeah but we can just say we're 18," He said, opening the door to enter with Will behind him. In the building were walls and aisles of sex toys of all sorts. There were toys that vibrated, toys used for boy's pleasure, and toys used for girl's pleasure. Ned and Will both were deep red in the face. They didn't think it would be that sexual.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, dude. And remember, we're both 18," Will replied, walking around beside him and staring at the many toys on the wall, only blushing even more at the size of most of them.

"What should we be looking for?" He asked.

"Well, I found a weird bottle of some kinda lubricant in my mom's drawer when she was out one day. Maybe that's what we need," He answered. Will spotted a spot on the bottom of the wall where a few bottles of lubricant sat on sale.

"Like those?" He asked, pointing to them. Ned walked over to pick up a bottle, examining the name and the ingredients on the back. It was a water-based lubricant, one of the best ones anyone could use for sex.

"Let's get this one," He advised, putting it under his arm and walking up to the register to check out. He gave the lubricant to the cashier who gave him a small smile.

"Planning for a big night?" She asked.

"Y-yes, um..we are," He replied.

"Well, you better wear protection. If you need some, I'll give you a pack for free," She said, reaching over to put a pack of condoms on the counter. As she put them in a bag, she cashed it in.

"$8.99," She said. Ned took nine dollars from his pocket and gave it to the cashier who put it in the cash register and changed it out for eight dollars to give back to him. Once she was done, she gave him the bag.

"Have a nice day!" She waved.

"You too," He replied, walking out of the store with Will by his side. They were still blushing intensely and looking away from each other.

"S-so...We got that out the way. Now what?" He stammered.

"Wanna..catch a bite to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna eat at?" He replied.

"Let's eat at Chick-Fil-A, the goddess's favorite restaurant," He said.

"Good Idea," He agreed. So together they walked all the way to chick-fil-a to eat nuggets and cola. Will got a bigger count of nuggets while Ned got only 12. They began to eat when they sat at a booth.

"So, do you know if your parents are gone?" Will asked.

"Probably. My mom texted me earlier to say that she left with her friend and left the key under the mat," Ned replied. "Did yours leave too?"

"Yeah. My mum said she left the door unlocked before she left. Looks like we have a long night ahead of us," He said, chuckling a bit at the last statement.

"Yeah," He agreed. "We're gonna spend a whole lotta time together, just you and I." He could help but smile at the thought of being alone with Will for three whole months. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted with no one to tell them what to do. It made him happy and gave him hope.

"Hey wait, if your parents are going to the wedding, then why aren't you going?" He asked.

"I'd rather stay at home. And besides, honeymoons can be boring," He replied. "Did you want to go to the festival?"

"And do nothing but dance and socialize with people I barely know? Thanks, but no thanks. I like parties, but I'm no party person. I'm not very fond of parties that last for three whole months," He explained.

"Same here. Parties are fun, but I don't really like parties that last long," He replied.

"That's a good point," He agreed. "Is your brother going to the festival?" He asked.

"Oh, definitely. He's left me in charge for once," He answered, grinning to himself.

"I wish I had a sibling," He said.

"I think it's better to be an only child than to have a sibling. You get everything you want, You aren't constantly annoyed, and you get peace and quiet most of the time," He replied. "And when your parents are gone, you have plenty of time to yourself."

"Yeah, I think so too," He agreed. "It gets pretty lonely when I'm home alone, but I always have you to visit."

"I'm like a brother to you, right?" He questioned.

"No, you're more like a..soulmate," He responded. Ned's face instantly went red. He didn't expect him to use that word.

"Um..A-are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. The sooner we get home, the more time we have to prepare," He replied, getting up to throw away their finished food and trash. "If we're lucky, it should be five by the time we get there. Which house do you wanna go to?"

"Your house is good," He replied, heading out the door to with Will beside him. It truly was going to be a long night for both of them.


	4. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Will do the sexy since they're home alone. That's it, that's the tweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this will be a smut chapter. Yes I know it's only chapter four. No, I don't really care. It's just a story. Yes, I'm aware that Bee's never really written descriptive smut before, but she will cos I'm making this story for my and maybe your pleasure. And don't worry, I won't make them underage since that's a no-no.

The two angels got back to Will's house at exactly five pm. Ned put the bag he got from the adult shop on the counter before joining Will on his bed in his room. On the tv was an episode of Sailor Moon that provided background noise for their conversation.

"So, what time do you wanna do it?" He asked.

"We can do it around eight," He replied. "That way, we can finish around nine, ten, or eleven depending on how long we last."

"Ok, so it's settled. We only have three hours to prepare for this so we might as well do it now," He advised, hopping from the bed. "Does your mom have any other toys?" 

"Oh, definitely. She has twenty in her closet, three in her dresser, and four in her night-drawer," He replied. "She gave me one of hers for my birthday and it sent me to another heaven~" 

"Then we'll definitely use it tonight. While I get everything ready, run a bath so we can get in the mood," He instructed, walking into the kitchen to grab the bag to set it on the dresser before entering Will's mum's room to look for toys while Will ran a nice, hot, relaxing, romantic bath with sexy, rose-scented bubble bath and pink rose petals with candles on the side. Once Ned found as many toys he could find and the bath was run, They undressed in separate rooms and met in the bathroom to climb into the tub, careful not to knock the candles down. With a sigh, they submerged themselves in the steaming water.

"I didn't think you'd be this romantic~," Ned complimented.

"Well, it is one of my traits~," Will grinned.

"What do you think sex'll even feel like?" He asked.

"I dunno. You did say it'll feel good, right?" He answered.

"Yeah, I hope so," He said. "I looked it up and it said that it hurt a little at first but it gets better over time."

"I wonder why," He commented.

"I think it also said that it hurt because of the loss of virginity. There'll also be blood for some reason," He replied.

"B-blood!?" He asked, quickly sitting up.

"Don't worry, Ned. It's natural," He assured.

"I hope so. I haven't had sex before, so most of this is pretty new to me," He said.

"Me neither. I also looked up positions[Don't really know why anyone would need those], and they all looked..complicated," He replied. "Like, there was one where the girl had her legs wrapped around the boy's waist while she sat on him. It looked strange, but I maybe kinda wanna try it tonight.."

"Well, if you want to, we can," He answered. Will blushed and looked away from him for a bit.

"Y'know, we can't stay here long. We only have two hours and a half to get ready," He advised.

"So, are you saying we should get out or are we not in the mood?" He asked.

"We could get out. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get ready," He answered, climbing out and drying off. "Oh, and you can't see me change. It's a surprise~"

"Oh~ I like your style~," He purred, climbing out after him to dry off. Will took his clothes into his room and locked the door to the bathroom and the bedroom door to keep Ned from peeking. Once he was nice and dry, he slipped on a pair of baby blue boyshorts with a long white shirt with a cat playing with yarn on the front. He also put on rose-scented lotion before unlocking the bedroom and bathroom door. Ned put on a pair of mint green sweatpants and a white tank-top with nothing really underneath the sweatpants cos no one really wears pantaloons for your smexy square before sex. He waited patiently in the slightly dimmed bathroom until Will called him.

"Ok, Love! You can come in now!" He called. Ned shyly entered the room, his wings shooting open in admiration as Will stood near the bed. He looked charming and adorable but something was missing. Though he was dressed for the occasion, he still looked too young.

"There's something missing," He said.

"What?" He replied.

"You look young still. We both know we can't do it at the ages we're at," He advised.

"Yeah, so let's just age up. It's simple, really," He suggested, a blue-white aura surrounding him. He aged up two years and because of this, he grew a little taller, grown a bit more hair, his wings grew longer, and his voice deepened. Ned did the same after him as a green-white aura surrounded him. All the same, changes happened except for the deepening of the voice because his voice was deep enough. He did grow a bit taller though. The shirt Will was wearing only covered his boyshorts and exposed most of his legs. They both looked more grown-up.

"So, now can we do it?" Will asked.

"Of course, lovebug~ But promise me one thing," Ned replied.

"And what'll that be?" He asked.

"To swear that you love me after we're done," He stated.

"Alright, I accept~," He replied, leaning down on the bed as they both made out. Soon as time went by, making out turned to making love. And it was something that only two people could do when they truly, really loved each other. When the clock struck 11, their sexual fun ended in an explosion of sexual pleasure and energy before falling down into a world of bliss. They both lied in the bed, huffing, and puffing as if they'd just run a marathon across the world. Will curled up beside Ned like a purring kitten.

"That was..amazing~," He said.

"How'd I do? Was I good?" He asked.

"You were wonderful, love~ I can't thank you enough~," He answered, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it," He smiled. Will smiled back at him and rumbled in joy. Soon enough, they fell asleep, content and satisfied. They were happy, and no one could break that.


	5. HoneyDew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds out he's pregananant but keeps it a secret from Ned

When the morning came to make the day fresh and new, Will woke up to a slightly weird feeling in his tummy, and an empty bed. He got worried until he found a note under his pillow that read: "Don't worry, I'm downstairs making breakfast. Love you~" He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way downstairs to cuddle Ned's waist. He found it cute, really. He was so smol yet so lightweight. And yet, he hung on like a koala bear to a eucalyptus tree. He chuckled to himself and resumed cooking breakfast.

"So, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty well actually. Last night really wore me out," He responded, a blush blooming in his cheeks. Thoughts of last night swam through his mind like a school of colorful, exotic fish. That night was the best night of his life, and he'd never forget it. 

"Yeah, it was one long night," He agreed. "How long were we at it?"

"We finished at 11, so about three hours," He said.

"I thought we were at it for longer. At least we both had fun," He replied.

"Yeah," He agreed. "When's breakfast gonna be ready?"

"In just a few. Take a seat on the couch, I'll be with you when I'm done," He said. Will pulled away from him and went to sit on the couch, the weird feeling in his tummy slowly swelling. Once breakfast was done, Ned brought over two plates full of fluffy pancakes covered with sticky, sweet syrup, crispy bacon, and soft scrambled eggs with a side of fresh milk. Together on the couch, they ate while watching British sitcoms that really made no sense but was funny anyway. Once they both got finished, Ned washed up, leaving Will on the couch by himself. The weird feeling in his tummy got bigger and made him feel nauseous. It wasn't until he felt a sick feeling in his stomach that he went to go throw up in the bathroom. Ned went upstairs to check on him, worried that there was something wrong. When he was done, he sat near the sink, his face pale and sickly. He put a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. Thankfully, he didn't have one, but he still looked sick. He pondered about the sudden symptom as he carried him to the bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead with a small worried smile. 

"You ok?" He asked.

"A little bit..I feel a bit sick..," He replied.

"Stay in bed for a bit. I'm gonna go get you some medicine," He said, kissing his cheek and heading out the door. When he knew he was gone, Will snuck out the bed and into the bathroom to grab a pregnancy test sitting on the sink counter. He quickly tested himself and to his surprise and delight, it came out positive. He would jump with joy if not for the still sick feeling in his stomach. He wanted to tell Ned but, he was gone. For now, he kept it a secret from him to tell for a better time. He tucked the positive test away where he couldn't find it and climbed back into bed, just in time for Ned to come back with medicine and a spoon.

"Ok, I got you some angelberry medicine. You're gonna feel amazing in a moment," He said, pouring the medicine into a spoon. The medicine was light blue with a tinge of white and had a sweet, relaxing smell to it. When he drunk it, it tasted slightly of vanilla ice cream with a small hint of strawberry and he felt much better.

"Aw, Ned, you're a sweetheart~," He swooned.

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

"I feel great! Thanks, love~," He replied, hugging him.

"I'm glad I could help. I don't like seeing you sick," He said, petting him a bit. For the rest of the day, they stayed in bed together watching movies eating popcorn and foods soft on the stomach, and cuddling each other. They had no worries, no frets, and no fears. At least for now.


	6. Or So They Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel guard come to see if Will and Ned were committing any sins.

Ten days passed. Everything with Will and Ned was going great so far, if not for what happened that afternoon. Everything seemed to fall apart, and it was all her fault. At exactly 12 pm after lunch, a hard pounding at the door could be heard. Will quickly glided his way down the steps to answer the door. To his dismay, an angel dressed in shining, silver armor with a sword on her hip stood in front of him intimidatingly. Will cowered down below her like a rabbit being stared down upon by a wolf as she began to speak.

"Is there a William Cael and a Garrett Denali here?" She asked, her voice demanding and intimidating.

"U-um, yes, madame, I am William Cael," He replied. "G-Garrett's in the kitchen washing up after lunch."

"Well, go get him then. We need to talk," She instructed. Will quickly left to go fetch Ned, shaking as if he was standing on ice as he did.

"N-Ned, love, there's someo-one at the d-door for you," He stammered.

"Who?" He asked.

"Th-Th-The angel guard..," He squeaked.

"I don't have all day, you two! Hurry up!" The guard commanded.

"W-we'll be there right away, ma-madame!" He called back.

"What are they here for? We didn't do anything wrong," He asked.

"I-I don't know but we m-mustn't keep her waiting. She might get us thrown from h-heaven if we anger her..," He squeaked in reply.

"Ok, tell her I'll be there in a minute," He said. 

"Ok, w-will do," He replied, nearly crawling his way back to the guard who seemed impatient with Will as his eyes darted across the room in fear.

"Why're you so scared, shrimp?" She asked, making the poor angel flinch in fear.

"I-I-I'm not scared, m-madame. J-just nervous..," He replied in a stammer.

"What? Scared you might get thrown outta heaven like the pathetic angel you are?" She asked in a sneer, leaning down towards him. Will nearly dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm not P-pathetic..I'm j-just as strong as any other m-male angel," He replied, trying to sound prideful.

"Tch, I've seen male angels with more balls than you, pipsqueak," She scoffed, crossing your arms. "Where is your friend? He's wasting my time."

"I'm right here, madame," Ned said, walking to the door.

"About time you got here. I'm here to search your friend's house," She stated.

"What for?" He asked.

"We got a report of the sin of two angels. We're determined to sniff them out and banish em," She replied.

"Well, I don't have any sin here. You can feel free to look if you'd like," He said, making way for her. She grunted and entered the house, looking around at the surroundings. Will stood by Ned, clinging onto his shirt tight in nervousness.

"N-Ned, what if she finds something?" He asked.

"She won't, Will. Have faith. We'll be ok," He reassured, stroking his hair and calming him down a bit. A crash upstairs could be heard as the guard tore through every nook and cranny of Will's room, attempting to search for any sign of sin, thankfully unsuccessful. She tore through the rest of the rooms before going back downstairs.

"This house seems to be clean," She said. "Though, I do have to check your friend's. If we find anything, say goodbye, cos' you'll never see him again." She stated, walking out the door with a violent slam, making both of them flinch. Will dropped onto the floor and fainted. All of the stress took a lot out of him and he couldn't take it much longer.

"Poor Will," He sighed, carrying him upstairs to tuck him into bed. He went on a walk to clear his nerves when he ran into Kate who seemed to be in a good mood for some reason.

"Heyy, Gare-Bear~," She greeted, putting an arm around him. Ned scoffed and pulled away.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics today," He stated.

"Aww, lighten up, Garrett~ Be happy for once~," She replied.

"How can I be happy when I'm so stressed?" He questioned with a sigh.

"I'm sure things'll turn around tomorrow," She reassured, her tone dripping with mock-happiness to hide her fakeness.

"The angel guard came to Will's house lookin' for sinful things and didn't find anything. If they find one single sinful thing, I'll never see this place again," He sighed, slumping onto the ground.

"Awww, what a shame. I'm sure Will would be devastated to hear of the bad news," She agreed, crossing her fingers behind her back in hopes that he'll get thrown out.

"What's the use of talking to you? Knowing you, you'd want me to get thrown out," He grumbled, getting up to leave to go to his own house. The door was already open and the inside looked almost as if a tornado had struck down and spun around the whole room. All of his parent's toys were gone and he knew he was doomed. Oh, so very doomed. He didn't know what he'd tell Will or his own family. Scared for his own life, he went back to Will's house. Will was watching tv when he noticed him come in.

"Hey, love!" He greeted, wrapping his arms around him and noticing his sorrow expression. "What's wrong, Ned?"

"..It's nothing..," He replied, walking upstairs. Will watched as he slowly walked up the steps like a zombie to lie in the bed and cry for hours in silence. Will was worried and started to come up but decided to leave him be, for it was better for him to be alone at a time like this. Hours passed, and they both lied in the bed, cuddling each other in silence. Ned slowly stroked Will's hair, keeping him calm for a while.

"..Will," He said.

"Hm?" He asked, turning to him.

"If..anything happens to me, don't lose hope. If I'm banished, be brave," He stated.

"..Ok, Anything for you, my love," He replied, kissing his cheek. He didn't know if things would be okay or not, but he vowed to spend as much time with Ned as usual, no matter what it takes.


	7. [Ex]Lover's Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned..gets sadly banished from heaven and taken away from his lover and unborn child. Will swores revenge on Kate for what she's done to his heart.

The morning after was gloomy and wet from the rain that poured overnight. Ned knew he'd be banished from heaven today, and he didn't want to tell Will, for it would devastate him for years to come. Ned was the first to get up to make a quick breakfast for both he and Will, leaving his lover in the bed to doze away in dreams of sweet. Once he was done, he placed both the bowls of cereal on the dresser before climbing back onto the bed, caressing Will's hair and glaring at his sleeping form with glossy eyes. He didn't want to lose him after being so close to him for such a long time. He loved Will more than a best friend, and he'd do whatever it takes to stay with him as long as he could before the sorrow time came for him to say goodbye forever. For the rest of the time being until he woke up, Ned lied beside Will and held him close in a crying silence that clung to the atmosphere like a depressing vice. When Will finally did wake up, they ate cereal together on the bed and chatted as usual.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Ned asked.

"Not too well. I had the same terrible dream of you getting taken away and banished from heaven," Will replied, not knowing that the dream will come true later on that day. 

"Well, it was just a dream. You have nothing to fear," He reassured with a small smile that tried to show a bit of cheer. Will smiled back and finished up breakfast before going downstairs to wash up. In his time alone, Ned pondered the worst that could happen. He could be ripped to shreds by demons, Taken in and experimented on by humans, most likely killed from crashing down onto earth or hell, having his wings torn off and never seeing the light of heaven again. He wished for a way to stop this from happening and he wished he knew how to stop it himself but he couldn't. No matter what, he was going to get banished, one way or another. He sighed and put his head in his knees as Will came back in, concerned about his friend's current state.

"Ned? Are you alright?" He asked, climbing onto the bed. Ned looked up at him with doe eyes and smiled a tad.

"I'm ok, Dovebug," He reassured, caressing his hair. "Don't worry about me."

"Love, I know something's wrong," He said. "Don't be scared to tell me."

"..I'm just worried about something that'll happen today. I'm worried that I'll lose you and never see you again," He sighed, looking away. Will pulled his chin up with a finger so he could make eye contact with him.

"I'll be just fine, Ned," He reassured. "You taught me to be strong, So I will." Ned couldn't help but smile. He knew things would be ok even if they wouldn't be. He wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"I love you, Will~," He admitted.

"And I love you too, Ned~," He replied, pulling him into a kiss for a few minutes before pulling away to catch his breath. For the rest of the morning, they stayed in the house. It got lighter out around 2 and it looked like a good day to go out for a walk.

"Let's go out for a walk to get some fresh air," Ned suggested, slipping on a pastel sweater with some white ripped jeans. Will put on a pastel overalls outfit, grabbed his ukelele, and headed out the door with Ned. Together, they walked to their favorite park to sit under their favorite tree and sing their favorite song they've known since kids.

"Hey, wanna sing our favorite song?" Will asked, strumming his ukelele. 

"You know it, Will~," Ned replied. Will strummed his ukelele and took on the first verse of the song.

"Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter," He sung.

"Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here," Ned added.

"Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun. And I say, It's alright," They both sung, their melodies soft and calming. Ned could hear the angel guard trumpets in the distance. He knew it was almost time. As they both sung, he held onto him close and shed a tear. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet.

"Hey, Will, I need to stay here. I swear, I won't be gone long," Ned suggested, his wings opening behind him.

"Ok, but don't get lost," He replied, watching as he flew away. Time passed, and it seemed like forever that he was gone until Kate flew into the scene in a panic.

"Will, you need to come with me. Ned's in trouble, a lotta trouble," She panted. Will quickly got up and opened his wings.

"What's wrong, is he ok?" He asked.

"There's no time to explain, just come with me," She instructed, grabbing his hand and flying to the golden gate of heaven to see Ned in golden handcuffs, his wings tied down painfully to his back as he struggled in his bonds. Will tried to fly to him and he was so close, but he was held back by guards.

"Ned!" He called.

"Sorry, young one, but he's a traitor of heaven," The first guard said. His eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Wh-What!? But he's been nothing but good! He's just a piemaker!" He said, trying to persuade them.

"Then why did he have sexual toys in his home? Why did he decide to be in a relationship with you?" The second guard asked. Will tried to struggle but with no luck. He then thought back to the day he left when he got sick and came back worried and stressed. The angel guards found him out. 

"Y-you don't understand! You have to let me go! I need to talk to him!" He begged, struggling some more.

"Do you promise not to go with him?" The first guard asked.

"Yes, I do. I'd do anything to see him again," He pleaded, dropping onto the cloud and flying to him when they let him go. Ned was on the other side in handcuffs. 

"Will, my love, are you ok?" He asked, linking his fingers with his own.

"No, I'm worried about this, about you. Why are you here? What did you do?!" He asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"..They found me out. And because of it, they've decided to banish me to hell for my sins since I'm not fit to be an angel here," He sighed.

"B-but you're just a pie-maker! You've been nothing but good! How could they do this to you? to us?!" He frantically asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't know, but I want you to stay strong and brave for me. Don't lose hope, and believe in yourself," He instructed, being pulled away from him.

"I will, Garrett!" He admitted. "I have something to tell you."

"Tell me now before they take me," He replied.

"I'm..I'm pregnant!" He said. Ned went silent for a bit. Pregnant? He was having a child? He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Oh, Will, we're getting what we wanted. I couldn't be happier," He sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks like raindrops.

"Move it along, traitor. We don't have all day," A guard on the other side barked, making him flinch.

"Will, Before I go, I want you to know that..I love you, and I promise I'll find a way to come back, one way or another," He promised, his grip on his hand slowly slipping.

"I love you too, Ned! I always have since the day we've met! I'll never forget you for as long as I live!" He promised. "And I promise to stay young for as long as I need to so that you can recognize me when you return."

"Hurry up! The hole's closing soon, traitor!" The guard commanded.

"Take care of the baby for me, Will," He instructed, holding onto his hand with one finger. "I love you." His finger slipped and he was thrown from heaven with a terrifying, heartbreaking scream. Will kneeled on the other side of the gate, crying an ocean of sorrow and heartbreak. Kate put a hand on his shoulder with a fake smile.

"Cheer up, Will. We have one less traitor to care about in heaven now," She said. Will growled and slapped her hand away, getting up to stare at her with anger and rage in his eyes.

"You..did this to me..," He snarled. "You..wanted him gone for your own hubris and jealousy."

"So? At least you can find someone else," She replied, trying to reach out to him. Will scratched her hand, leaving a bleeding scar upon her skin with a snarl.

"I vow to never find another, for he will come back. And I'll make damn sure he'll never see you again," He stated, pulling his dagger from his side to slice her in the arm, leg, and wing, leaving bleeding scars that'll heal over decades. She screamed and dropped onto the ground, his bloody dagger pointed towards her nose.

"Heed my warning, Kate. Cross me again or get in my way, and I swear on my immortal life, you will regret it," He declared, taking his dagger from her face and walking home with revenge and sorrow in his heart. Meanwhile, with Ned, he fell for miles, and miles, and miles. Lower,

Lower,

and Lower. Until he reached the dark, burning pits of hell where he would endure the pain of evil souls and transform into another version of himself no one will expect to see.


	8. When Doves Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months after Ned's banishing, Will has a baby.

After nine months of loneliness and betrayal from his family, his son, Henry was finally born. He had no help, no pain, and no midwife to check the baby's health. It was just him, in his empty bed in the dead of night with a high pressure shooting through his body and a whole child ripping through him until he finally plopped out onto the bed, wailing and slightly bloody from being created in the womb for nine months. He had his father's eyes and smile. He saw him every time he took care of him.

Taking care of a child wasn't easy for Will. He had to work part-time as a swordbearer to provide for his child, He had to homeschool him, and he had to keep himself safe from his own and Ned's family so they wouldn't hurt little Henry. Together, they lied in the bed. Henry was asleep while Will stayed up to watch over him like a guardian angel. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he did once. He reminded him so much of his lover, and it made him happy yet sad. He missed him so much, but he was thankful for this little gift he called his son.

"Oh, Henry. You remind me so much of him," He sniffed, holding him near his heart. "He'll come back soon. I promise." Soon enough, he too went to sleep, dreaming of a time where he was still with him, singing their favorite song and playing with Henry. He seemed to smile, even in his sleep.

The morning was fresh and new with the scent of spring, the birds singing their merry little tune all throughout the city. Will woke up early to feed Henry and himself so he could prepare for the day. He made sure Henry was changed, clean, and fed before taking a bath himself, pondering the times he and Ned took baths together. Those were good times, better times even. Once he was done bathing, he dried off, got dressed, and went out the door, keeping Henry in a stroller. While he walked, he ran into his old friends, Jack and Eliza.

"Hey, Will!" Jack greeted. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh, not much, Just taking care of the little one," Will replied, gesturing to Henry who cooed while fidgeting with his shaker.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Eliza complemented, kneeling down to examine him closer. "Is he yours?"

"Yup, he's my pride and joy," He replied with a smile.

"He looks just like his father," She complimented. "Speaking of, where is he?" Will suddenly went silent. He didn't want to think of that day. He wanted to forget it altogether.

"I..Don't want to talk about it," He sighed.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Jack reassured, putting his arm around him. "He won't be gone for long."

"I hope not. I miss him so much," He sighed.

"I hope not too. I'm sure he's doing just fine," She reassured.

"I hope so," He replied. "Taking care of a child's hard when you're a single father."

"If you need anything, don't be scared to call us," Jack said.

"We'll be glad to take care of Henry for you," Eliza added.

"Wow, you guys are so sweet. I really need a break," Will replied.

"You're our friend, Will. Friends stick together almost forever," Eliza said, hugging him.

"Liza, we better get going. We're gonna be late," Jack advised, looking at his watch.

"Oh! Before I go, I want you to have this," She said, giving him a small trinket with a crank.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a music box for angels. It gets babies to sleep fast," She said. "Take care, Will!" She called, walking with Jack.

"I will! Thank you!" He called, continuing his walk. He stopped at a local cafe to get a quick bite to eat before going on his way. He stopped at his favorite park to rest his legs, looking at the couples at the park with their children and thinking about Ned.

"Henry, do you ever wonder where your dad is?" He asked, earning a coo from the small angel. "Yeah, me too." He stared out at the sunset for a bit before walking back home.

Meanwhile, in the depts of hell, a familiar dark angel began to submerge and plan his upbringing of heaven.


	9. But it’s Better if you Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back and takes Will to h e l l with him before bringing him back so he could stay again.[Yes this is another smut. Will's 19, Garrett's 20. He may not look like it, but he is.]

It was dark by the time Will got home. He quickly unlocked the door, took Henry out of his stroller, took off his shoes, and sat on the couch to relax after a long day. He took the music box Eliza gave him and crunk it up to listen to its tune. It was Ned and His’ favorite song. He teared up as the song slowly began to stop playing and it had to be crunk up again. He quickly turned the crank and shed a tear as the tune began to play once again. It reminded him of their final moments in the park and how heartbroken he was when he was taken from him. Henry climbed his way onto the couch and looked up at him, attempting to say something.

”..D..Daddy?” He asked. Will quickly turned to him in surprise.

“..What did you say?” He asked.

”..Daddy,” He repeated. Will smiled and hugged him.

”Oh, Henry! I'm so proud of you! My baby's growing up!" He praised, kissing his cheek. Henry was a little confused, but happy with himself. "I miss daddy too, but he'll come back soon," He reassured, putting on a cartoon for him to watch. Henry laughed and bounced a bit in excitement. Will laughed in amusement and went into the kitchen to grab a quick drink. He took a bottle of cola from the fridge and opened it as he headed back to the couch. He took a small sip of the strong drink before sitting it on the coffee table with a small burp.

"Oops, excuse me," He chuckled, looking at Henry who was more interested in the tv than him. Just then, Will got a call from Eliza.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Will, lock your door and shut the blinds. Don't let them see you," She instructed, her tone panicked and scared.

"What for? Who's them?" He asked.

"A whole army of demons just broke in. They took down the gate guards and the whole guard fleet. I don't know what they want, but whatever it is, they can have it, just don't hurt us," She replied.

"Oh, goddess. I'll stay as safe as I can. You and Jack stay safe too," He replied.

"We will. And like I said, do not let them see you. What they want maybe one of us or worse," She advised, gasping. "I think one of them saw me, I gotta go. Stay safe, Will."

"Eliza, wait! Who saw you? Are they gonna come for you? Why would these demons want one of us?" He asked. The line went flat. He hung up, locked the door, and shut every blind and curtain in the house.

He turned off the kitchen lights and the lights upstairs along with the one lightest living room light so the room would be almost completely dark. It would've been silent if not for the tv and what was on it.

Time passed, and someone violently banged at the door like a madman. Both Will and Henry flinched in fear. Will went to quickly turn the tv off, put Henry in his crib, grab his dagger, and slowly head to the door.

He slowly unlocked the door and quickly opened it to see no one there. He was confused and relieved at first when he was suddenly greeted with the darkness and heat of a potato sack. The two demons sent to capture him sealed the bag tight and flew to their boss who was rather impatient with them since they were taking a while to get back to the gate.

"Tch, where the hell are they?!" He thought, impatiently tapping his foot. Thankfully, they arrived a few minutes later.

"Sorry boss, he was a hard one to catch," The first demon said, holding the bag with one hand.

"Good. Put him on the ground, and be gentle with him," He instructed, watching patiently as they set it on the ground, chucking at how much it moved. "Alright, let him out."

The demons nodded and untied the bag. It seemed to have stopped moving for a bit. The dark angel examined it closer when he was greeted with the blade of a dagger that left a scar across his nose! He fell back against the gate and shook his head to regain a sense of reality, suddenly being approached by a very angry Will who wanted to slice now and ask questions later. He and the Dark angel were against each other in a violent swordfight until he had the dark angel cornered against the pie-shop his old lover once worked at.

"Alright, Angel of Darkness. You're gonna give me an explanation, and you're gonna give me one now," He demanded with an angry snarl. The Dark Angel recognized his voice almost instantly. He knew him better than anyone and knew exactly who he was.

"W-Will?" He asked. Will's expression went from angry to confused. 

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Will, it's me! Don't you remember? Was it really that long ago?" He asked. His voice and his looks seemed so different yet..so familiar. Sure, he was pale, wore nothing but black and red, and had wings as black as shadows but..He remembered him. He remembered their childhood, their first kiss, and their first time. In surprise and remembrance, he dropped his dagger.

"...Garrett?" He asked.

"Of course, Will! You remember!" He praised, hugging him.

"I don't understand. What happened to you, love?" He asked.

"Nine months and a year in hell can really do a number on ya~," He replied.

"You're a demon?" He asked.

"Dark Angel, actually. I learned that the hard way," He answered.

"..How?" He inquired.

"Why should I tell you when I can just show you?" He asked, holding out his hand. "Come with me, and I'll explain everything." Will thought it over for a bit. He wasn't sure if he should follow him into hell, even if he loved him so dearly.

"..Will I turn into a Dark Angel too?" He asked.

"Oh, no no, of course not. You gotta stay in hell for a looooooooooooong time to turn into a Dark Angel," He reassured. Will thought it over some more.

"..Ok, I'll come with you," He accepted, holding his hand. Garrett grinned and got up from the ground. He was much taller than Will. Together, they walked to the now open gate, staring into the blue oblivion that held wonders and fears below.

"Well then, shall we?" He asked, turning to him.

"I..I don't really know," He replied.

"Aw c'mon, Will! Where's your pride?" He asked.

"I have pride," He scoffed. "I'm just a little nervous. I've never flown from heaven before, especially at the dead of night."

"Think of it as something we'd do as kids," He said. 

"I don't think we'd do anything like this as kids, Garrett," He flatly replied.

"Yeah, but I most likely would," He said.

"Pretty sure you wouldn't," He replied.

"Look, can we just jump already? The night's not gonna last forever, y'know," He asked.

"Hey! You there! Let go of Will!" Eliza called, running over to them both.

"Time to go!" Garrett said, grabbing Will and flying out of the gate all the way down to hell. Will screamed like a girl on the whole way down. When they got to hell, Garrett glided onto the ground and set Will on the ground.

"You can stop screaming now," He said. He stopped shrieking and looked around. It looked more like a city of sin from the outside.

"So..this is hell?" He asked.

"Yep, this is hell," He replied, walking towards the gate with Will behind him. The demoness at the front opened the gate for both of them. The inside was a city like heaven, but with sin. Sex, murder, greed, sloth, pride, and pure sin galore.

"I don't think I like this place very much," Will squeaked.

"You will, trust me. I know this place like the back of my wing~," Garrett reassured with a grin as they walked around the city. They paused in front of a black and red jeep with red LED wheels and lights on the bottom.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

"Yep~," He replied, pulling out the keys and unlocking the car. He walked on the passenger side and opened the door for him. "After you, my angel~" Will smiled and entered the car before Garrett. It smelled of roses and spice. He put the keys into the ignition and began to drive off.

"Want a grand tour of the place?" He asked. Will excitedly nodded in reply and looked out the window as he turned on a street with large buildings that glowed in the dark.

"Alright. Here on your left, you'll see a lotta gyms and places of pride. Most famous demons come here to work out and shit," He explained, turning on another street.

"And on this street is the place with all the expensive clothes and restaurants. You can guess which sin that is," He told.

"Woah, so the seven deadly sins are made into streets and avenues?" Will asked.

"..Yes, and no. There are streets, yeah, but they aren't far from each other," Garrett replied, turning into another street. "Here, you'll see a lotta restaurants with good food. Gluttony's pretty common here."

"I see," Will said, leaning a bit as he turned on another street. There were lots of clubs, hotels, and adult stores. "What's this street?"

"This street? This street is the best street to go to for sex. It is the street for lust, after all,~" He replied with a grin. Will blushed and looked out the window.

"..Interesting," He replied. The other two streets, sloth weren't very interesting but wrath definitely was. It was the street with a bad neighborhood and murder everywhere.

"You should stay away from this street," Garrett advised.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It's the street of wrath. Most murders, fights, and brawls happen here, and it ain't pretty," The dark angel replied. Will shuddered and looked away from the window.

"I don't think I like this street very much," The angel squeaked. Garrett grinned and held him close. 

"Don't worry, dovebug. I'm gonna show you something you'll reeeally like,~" He said, going back to the street of lust and pulling up on the side of a club. They both got out of the car and glared at the inside. They could hear the blaring music from the inside as well.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go in," Garrett said, beginning to enter the club when Will grabbed his arm.

"Wait," He said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"...I have a bad feeling about this," He admitted, hesitantly looking away.

"Don't worry, Will. I'll keep you safe," He promised with a light smile. Will smiled back and entered the club with him. Panic! At the Disco was playing over the speakers as handsome boys and sexy girls alike danced on the dancefloor and spun and gyrated on poles made of metal. Will paid no mind to them as he and Garrett walked through the club and got to a hidden flight of stairs that lead to the downstairs part of the club. In front of the stairs was a demon behind a velvet rope on the top of the stairs. The demon smirked slyly with pure mischief in his dark, demonic eyes.

"Ahh, Garrett~ So good to see you again, my sluttish friend,~" He greeted.

"Good to see you too, Asmodeus," He greeted in return. "Look, I need to get downstairs. I have a little guest with me and I wanna show him the you-know-what. Mind letting us in?"

"A guest you say?" The demon asked, looking behind him to see Will nervously peeking from behind him and hiding behind him when he saw Asmodeus grinning at him with dagger-sharp teeth. "He sure is a shy one. You sure you want him to see it?"

"Yeah. dude. It won't kill him to take a look," He replied.

"Ok, but don't say I warned you," He replied, unhooking the rope and stepping aside, watching as they descended downstairs and getting a peek of Will's butt with a smirk. Will blushed and looked away as they descended.

"G-Garrett, I really don't like this place..M-Maybe we should just go back to heaven and have some tea," He stammered.

"Will, I promise that nothing bad will happen. You'll be just fine, trust me," He reassured with a small smile.

"..Ok, I'll trust you," He replied, still slightly unsure. When they got to the bottom, they reached a door that was unlocked. On the other side was an abandoned arcade/casino with a light in the middle.

"Will, I'd like to show you something that holds a high power. It's very special and dangerous to the demons in hell because it makes them crave its power," He told, walking through the place with Will by his side.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'll show you," He replied, getting to the end where the light shone down on a spot on the floor. 

"Is it supposed to be here?" He asked.

"Watch, and you'll get the answer," He replied, pressing a button near the wall. A pedestal with a silver wand that held a multicolored gem in the middle rose up from the spot. It looked like a wand you'd see in Harry Potter but better and with more power. Will softly gasped in astonishment at the sight of it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This, my angel, is the wand of sin. The main holder of all the sin in hell. If any demon or dark angel got their hands on this, it would cause chaos all throughout the dark land," He told.

"Why's it so dangerous?" He asked.

"Well, dangerous isn't a word I'd use for it. I'd say it's more..intimidating than dangerous," He answered.

"Why so?" He questioned.

"Well, it does bring chaos and death if any demon or dark angel gets their hands on it," He responded.

"I see. What does it do?" He asked.

"Well..It's the wand of sin so, it brings the holder well, a sin," He replied.

"Any sin?" He asked.

"Yep, any sin,~" He replied.

"Wow. Which one's your favorite?" He asked.

"Lust is my personal favorite for..reasons,~" He responded.

"Reasons?" He asked.

"Lust is the most powerful sin because it's a longing for something like sex or a touch. I haven't had any type of sex since my banishment so this may be my chance of finally getting some~," He replied. "That is..unless you wanna volunteer and lose your virginity to me~" Will went red in the face and looked away. 

"I-I know we just got back together and we're both happy to see each other and stuff but..maybe sex can wait," He stammered.

"That's alright with me. If you don't wanna fuck, we don't have to," He accepted. "For now at least~" Will gulped and blushed even more at his last statement. 

"Y-yeah. W-we can just do it l-later..," He agreed. Garrett chuckled and looked at the wand. How it sparkled in the light and how rare and exquisite the gem in the middle looked. How much power it held and what he could do with all of it. He wanted to take it for himself, but he couldn't do it with Will here. He wanted the wand, but he wanted Will even more. He couldn't give up power for love so he dropped the thought completely. Instead, he got an even better thought. One that would involve both the wand and Will without hurting either of them.

"Hey, I got a plan so crazy, that it just might work," The dark angel said.

"Hm? What is it?" Will replied.

"I know you'll hate it, but hear me out. What if we take the wand, take it to heaven, use it for one night, and then return it in the morning?" He suggested.

"..Garrett, that's a terrible idea," He flatly answered.

"I know but hear me out. It isn't some wand of death and anarchy like I said before. People tried to get it a long time ago and it's power's concealed in that gem, meaning that it won't work unless it's activated with sin," He explained.

"Meaning..?" He asked.

"Meaning that it won't work in an instant like macaroni and cheese. You need a sin to get the sin from it. Only then will it work for as long as you want it to," He told.

"So, do you need any sin or the sin you want to use to get the sin?" He asked.

"Any sin'll do. Are you in?" He replied.

"..Just as long as neither of us gets hurt in the process," He said.

"Don't worry, Dovebug. This'll be nothin' but safe and satisfactory," He assured, picking up the wand and examining it in his hands. He could feel a tingle of power in his hands as he held it, not noticing that the pedestal went into the ground and sensed that the wand was gone. The alarm blared and red lights flashed and faded across the room, shocking both of them and making them plan an escape.

"Will, we gotta go! Put this somewhere safe and fly us outta here!" He instructed, giving him the wand. Will quickly shoved it in his overall pocket and flew the both of them out of the area and the club altogether. One of the guards noticed them flying out and tried to run after them but was too late. They sped off as fast as they could.

"We got a code red. I need backup, ASAP," The guard said in his walky-talky, hopping in his police-car behind the club to chase after the both of them. Police sirens blared behind them as they drifted and drove through hell, trying to get the cops off their tail.

"Didja get the wand?" He asked. Will quickly pulled it from his pocket and held it in his hand. Garrett sighed a breath of relief and drove through the entrance of hell and into the lighter world to drive into heaven. When he got to his familiar neighborhood, he pulled into Will's driveway and got out the car, entering the house to sit on the couch with Will by his side. The angel carefully set the wand on the coffee table, careful not to damage it.

"Phew, I thought you'd lose it," He sighed.

"Not for the world," He replied. "This is much too important. We need to return it by tomorrow, remember?"

"Right, Right. We'll return it in the morning at eight o'clock sharp since everyone would still be asleep then," He said.

"Good, what're we gonna do with this thing anyway?" He asked.

"Let's power it up and see what it does,~" He replied, glaring at the faintly glowing wand. He picked it up and held it in both his hands with a grin.

"You said it needed a sin to work, right?" He asked.

"Right," He replied.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo, If it needs a sin, then let's just use it to power the wand," He suggested. "And I have just the thing for it." He quickly scurried upstairs to look something and came back down with his mom's hidden dildo.

"Woah, where'd you find that?" The dark angel asked.

"My mum keeps her sex toys in a hidden spot in her closet. I was lucky that the guard didn't find it," Will replied. "So, how's this gonna work?"

"Watch and learn~," He replied, placing the dildo beside the wand. A royal purple aura surrounded it and a sort of sexual magic began to drain into the wand until the last of the magic went into the wand and gave it a purple glow. Lust coursed throughout the wand, the purple part of the gem glowing intensely.

"Wooooahh, What can we do with it now?" He asked.

"Go upstairs and get changed. I'll be up in a few," He instructed. Will nodded and went upstairs to slip on a pair of boyshorts and a long shirt before sitting on the bed.

"Ok, I'm ready!" He called. Garrett grabbed the glowing wand and headed upstairs. He blushed when he saw Will in his promiscuous and comfortable outfit.

"Wow, Will~ You look absolutely adorable,~" He complimented, walking over to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Aww, you're too sweet even after such a long time of being away,~" He replied, his cheeks light pink. "So, are we gonna use the wand for sex or what?"

"You're a smart cookie, Will~ Just like always,~" He complimented. "Since we're gonna fuck for the first time in nine months, I advise you get ready."

"Ok, but you can't peek," He advised. 

"Okay, but no promises," The dark angel replied, turning around and covering his eyes as Will quickly undressed and got under the sheets.

"Ok, you can look now," He called. Garrett quickly turned around and joined him in the bed before undressing himself.

"So, how's this gonna work?" He asked.

"I'll use the wand on us both and we'll be like cats in heat as fast as you can say bippity-boppity-boo~," He explained, looking down at the wand for a bit.

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

"No, no, of course not. It'll feel good, really good. You won't be able to control yourself once you get a hold of this~," He answered. Will wasn't truly sure about this, but it's been nine months since they've been together and deep inside, he needed this. He needed his touch, his kiss, and his love. He needed this more than ever, and it wasn't just the lust talking.

"..Ok, Let's do it," He said.

"Wait, really? No second thoughts, regrets or shoulda-woulda-couldas?" He asked.

"No, I need you, More than ever. This is the first time we've done this since nine months, and we need to make it count," He answered.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road then," He said, pointing the wand at him. Will closed his eyes and thought of the worst as a purple beam surrounded him in a purple aura, bringing him pleasure and arousal instead of pain. His eyes dilated and his wings shot open. He also got a bit..excited, in the below-the-waist area, and his cheeks went deep red with blush. The beam and aura disappeared, signaling that the enchantment worked. Will was like a cat in heat.

"Um, Will? You alright?" He asked. Will jumped from the sheets and tackled him down on top of them, his eyes wide and dilated with need and sexual arousal.

"I need you, now," He said, sitting above his vertigo stick and panting like he ran from heaven to the mortal world and back.

"W-wait, maybe I overdid it. Can we just talk this out?" He hesitantly asked.

"The time for talking is over. I need you, NOW," He replied with a snarl. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. I don't want to feel my legs after this."

"Ok..Whatever you say, sweetheart-," He agreed, wincing when he slammed down on him like a lightning bolt and bounced on it like a stray basketball in a room with zero gravity. He had his wrists pinned down so he couldn't really move until they switched positions every few minutes. In the middle of their mating, a noise that sounded like someone coming in sounded downstairs. Garrett paused and swore he could hear voices from downstairs.

"Will, do you hear that?" He asked. Will was far too lustful to listen. All he was focused on was pleasing himself. He tried getting his attention again but with no luck. He knew it was too late when he heard the door next to his room open. He flinched when Will's friend, Eliza burst through the door and found them on the bed in the middle of sex.

"Let go of Will, you intimidating demon!" She barked, running over to attempt to save him. Will hissed and snarled at her in warning to stay away.

"Y-you don't understand, I know him!" He said.

"Save your words, dark angel! I know you wanna kill him!" She growled, running over to Will who was still pleasing himself. "Will, it's me, Eliza! He has you under some sexual spell! Snap out of it!" Will swatted her away with retracted claws. 

"Stay away! He's mine!" He snarled, his fangs bared and sharp.

"Alright, you wanna do this the hard way?" She asked, pulling out her dagger. "We'll do this the hard way." She tried to take a slice from his arm but was counteracted with his claw. Garrett could only sit and watch them fight as he slowly began to get close.

"W-Will, slow down, I'm..close..," He panted, gripping the pillow beside him. Will turned to glare at him with lust in his eyes. He grabbed his neck and smiled almost evilly.

"You cum before me, peasant. I ALWAYS come first," He snarled, quickly turning to dodge another one of Eliza's attacks, the sweet release of orgasm incasing him a minute later, prompting him to spill all over his chest and stomach while screaming out in pleasure. The dark angel did the same after him and huffed as he fell asleep on his chest. Eliza pointed her dagger in Garrett's face with a growl.

"You've had your fun, now let him go," She demanded. He got a good look at her and recognized her almost in an instant.

"Eliza? Eliza Swann?" He asked.

"How do you know me, fiend?" She asked.

"Eliza, It's me! Don't you remember? Were you there when I got banished?" He replied, trying to get her to remember. She thought for a bit as she searched through her thoughts until she found the ones with He, Will, Jack, and herself. She dropped her dagger in realization.

"...Ned?" She asked.

"I go by Garrett now but yeah. Sorry for the misunderstanding," He answered.

"But..How? Why do you look like this? What happened to you?" She questioned.

"Nine months in hell can really change you," He replied. She quickly hugged him and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in almost forever! So much has happened while you've been gone and Will's been going through a lot," She said.

”How’s he been doing?” He asked.

”Well..He has been quite lonely and something happened to him last spring,” She replied.

“What do you mean by “something”?” He asked.

“Well..He told me to keep it a secret from you in case you came back. I think it's better if he told you in person," She answered.

"If you think so," He sighed, turning to look at Will who slept on his chest. He was quite worn out. "Maybe I overdid it."

"Why was he so..lustful?" She asked.

"I..stole one of hell's greatest and most intimidating artifacts and used it on him." He replied, touching his fingers together and looking away from her.

"What?!" She asked in a growl. "Ned, are you out of your black-winged mind!? You could get in colossal trouble with both hell and heaven if ANYONE finds out you have that!"

"I know I know! I said I was gonna return it in the morning at eight o'clock sharp," He replied.

"You better, or you'll risk losing your angel-hood and being banished to the mortal world," She advised.

"It won't be that bad. It's probably not that important, anyway," He assured with a small smile. Eliza sighed in irritation and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What did you steal?' She asked.

"Oh, nothing but the wand of sin," He replied.

"WHAT?!" She nearly shrieked, careful not to wake Will. "All that time in hell has numbed every single sense you have. You're an absolute tit."

"Yeahh, I know. But like I said, I'm gonna return it in the morning," He assured. Eliza sighed in annoyance.

"Y'know, the old Ned wouldn't do anything as stupid and risky as this," She huffed.

"Yeah, but the old me's gone. I don't know if I can get it back," He admitted.

"You better find out, or you'll risk hurting yourself or him," She barked, gesturing to Will who cuddled up to him more. "I might as well get going. I've done all I could here," She said, heading towards the door and beginning to leave the room before turning back to him. "Take good care of him, Ned." With a small smile towards him, she left the room and the house altogether, leaving him alone with Will still sleeping by his side. And soon enough, he too fell asleep happy, content, and glad to be back home.


	10. Welcome a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Will spend another day together after nine months. Garrett also meets his son.

The morning, fresh with spring and warm, comforting sunshine brought light and new beginnings to the bright and holy land of heaven. Will, after a long night of promiscuity, awoke in his bed and looked around. His room was still tidy, the sheets on the bed were a bit messy but not too out of place, the tv was at a low volume and played another episode of an anime he knew, and Garrett slumbered beside him, dreaming of younger, better times where he and Will knew only platonic love. He smiled to himself and got up to make breakfast. Since he felt lazy, he just took some chips and cookies from the pantry with two cups of milk before heading back upstairs to eat. He opened the pack of cookies, took one from the pack, dipped it into the milk, and took a few bites of it. Garrett woke up a few minutes later and hugged him from behind. He looked up to see his stubbly face and soft smile and smiled himself.

"Mornin', Dovebug~" He greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Crow-bear~," He greeted in return. He got up to grab a cookie and dipped it in his cup of milk before eating it whole.

"Last night was somethin', Huh?" He asked, prompting him to blush. Last night was wild, and he only had memories of when he was blasted with the wand and succumbed to its lustful power.

"Y-Yeah..It sure was something," He replied, looking away from him and finishing up his breakfast. Once they both got done, he took the chips, cookies, and empty cups into the kitchen and put them in their correct places before heading back upstairs.

"Garrett, since you've been gone, so many things happened. I got promoted to master swordbearer, My parents betrayed me and never came back, Your parents forgave me for being accused of getting you banished, and..Well..Someone new came into my life. Someone you've been wanting to see since the day I've told you about them," He told.

"Someone new? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Wait here a moment and close your eyes. It's a surprise," He instructed, leaving the room to fetch Henry. He was awake and drinking from his bottle to feed himself. Will carefully picked him up and went back into his bedroom, placing him on his bed next to Garrett. "Ok, you can open them now. Someone's here to see you." Garrett opened his eyes, confused at first until he heard a coo and saw Henry tugging at his shirt. His heart lept with joy and for the first time in nine months and a year, he finally felt happy.

"Will, he's beautiful!" He praised, picking him up. Henry didn't like this very much, so he began to whine as his eyes welled with tears.

"Oh, dear. I don't think he recognizes you. You've been gone for so long," He said, taking him in his arms and bouncing him a bit to calm him down.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Henry. His name's Henry Flynn Turner," He replied, smiling down at him.

"Henry Flynn Turner," He repeated. "I like it. It really suits him." 

"I like it too," He smiled. "Though I don't think he trusts you that much, so maybe you should get more acquainted with him. You are his second dad after all."

"It'll take some time, but he'll get to know me soon enough," He agreed, looking at him as he bounced in Will's arms with a smile. "How about we spend the day together after we take the wand back?"

"Oh, that would be lovely! Just the three of us as a happy family," He agreed, snuggling up to him. "But, we do have to take the wand back."

"Go get dressed so we can go. We only have an hour to do this," He instructed, looking for the wand as Will got dressed. When he found the wand, he got dressed and headed to the car. Will grabbed Henry's car seat, bottle, and electronic baby toy before heading out to the car. He put the seat in the car, strapped him in, and gave him the bottle and toy before getting in the front passenger seat. Once everyone was strapped in, they went on their way to hell. The drive was long and docile despite the way they were going. Will looked out the window while he had his earphones in while Henry played with his toy. Soon, they began to drive lower and lower from heaven and through the mortal world until they got back to hell. Everyone was still thankfully asleep and Garrett knew a secret way into the club. He parked on the side, grabbed the wand, and got out the car before Will.

"What about Henry? We can't just leave him," He asked.

"He's an angel. He can come along," He replied, taking him from his seat and giving him to Will.

"Yes, but he's still only a baby. He doesn't even know how to fly yet," He objected.

"True, but he's immortal. If anything happens, you'll be there for him," He assured, walking towards the secret entrance. "He'll be fine." With a small grin, he walked into the secret entrance with Will and Henry not far behind. They crawled and crawled until they got into the abandoned arcade/casino with the one single light in one spot. He slowly walked over to the spot, pressed the button to summon the pedestal, and quickly put the wand back on it, watching as it sunk back into the ground.

"There, that should do it. Now, how about we leave this place and spend some time t-," He said, suddenly being cut off by the loud blare of the alarm.

"Warning, Warning, Lust detected. Commencing sexual lockdown," A robotic voice on the intercom said, a hiss sounding as a purple mist entered the room. They all covered their mouths and noses, careful not to inhale any of the mist as they quickly made their way out of the club and back into the car. They left hell in almost a flash and parked outside of Will's house. They all got out of the car and entered the house to sit on the couch and relax for a while.

"Thank goddess that's over," Garrett sighed in relief.

"Right. Good thing we got it over with, or else it would've ended up a lot worse," Will agreed, playing around with Henry. "And, I'm a bit confused about something."

"What're you confused about?' He asked.

"I'm mainly confused about your current form. Can you hide with some sort of cloak that'll hide your true identity?" He replied.

"Ohhh, I get what you're asking," He said. "I was planning for it anyway since we're goin' out later."

"So, you do have one?" He asked.

"Mmhm. Though, I don't know if you'll like it," He replied.

"Don't say that, my love. I love you in any form, Dark angel or not," He reassured, caressing his cheek. The dark angel blushed and smiled.

"Ok, I'll show you," He said. "Are you really sure you wanna see it?"

"Yes, Garrett, I'm sure. Don't be scared," He assured. Garrett closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he summoned a red and aura around him, surrounding himself in it and changing himself right in front of Will's eyes. When he was done transforming, Will almost lost his breath from how hard he gasped. He was in his old angel form, and he looked as beautiful as ever.

"Oh..Oh, my goddess, Garrett..," He gasped. "You look..so beautiful."

"Yeah, I knew you'd freak when you'd see it," He admitted, falling onto the bed when he glomped him with happy tears running down his cheeks.

"Can you please stay like this forever?" He asked. "You look so much better like this!"

"I wish I could, Dovebug, but I can't. I can only hold this up for 12 hours and that's it," He replied with a sigh. "Trust me, if I knew how to return to my angelhood, I would, but all that time made me forget it and it slowly faded away. I can't go back, Will. This is the only way I can at least look like it."

"..I understand..," The angel sighed in defeat, pulling away from him and sitting away from him. "I just wish..I could see the real you once again..I know this form is a manipulated version of your angel self, but..It isn't you..It isn't the Garrett I've known and loved since I was a child. I know I may sound rather greedy but, I want that Garrett instead of the one I have now.."

"..Dovebug, I promise on my immortal, darkened heart that I will find the light again, no matter what it takes. If you miss the old version of myself so much, then I'll bring it back to life, just for you," He stated, brushing his cheek. "I promise." Will blushed with a smile and turned to him as he put up his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" He asked. Garrett smiled and wrapped his pinky finger around Will's.

"Pinky promise," He agreed with a small smile. "Now, who's up for ice cream?"

"Ooh! I'd looooove to go for some vanilla ice cream right about now," He said, hopping off the bed.

"You and Henry head to the car. I'll be down in a minute," He instructed, watching as he picked up Henry and headed to the car outside before grabbing his and Henry's coats and his phone. He put on his coat, grabbed his keys and phone, turned off the lights and tv, and headed out the door to join them outside before driving uptown for ice cream and a bit of shopping. They did a bit of walking around after hitting up the local ice cream parlor.

"Oh, Garrett, Don't you remember all the times we've walked up here?" Will asked, snuggling up beside him.

"Yep, good times," Garrett replied with a smile. As they walked, they ran into Jack and Eliza again.

"Hey, Will, Hey, Ned!" She greeted. "What're you two up to today?"

"Hi, Eliza! We're just out on the town as usual," Will replied.

"And how's little Henry doing?" She asked, kneeling down to idle with him a bit.

"He's been doing great lately, thanks for asking! The other day, he said his first word," He answered.

"Wait, he said his first word? And I wasn't there to see it?" Garrett asked in awe.

"Yeah, love. I'm really sorry that you weren't there when it happened but, at least he said it," He assured with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," He agreed.

"So, what did he say?" Eliza asked.

"He said, daddy. My heart lept with joy at that moment and I was so proud," Will swooned.

"D'aww, I bet you were excited," She agreed.

"I thought you got banished from heaven for about nine months and a year ago. What happened to you, mate?" Jack asked, gesturing to Garrett.

"Oh, um, they let me back in," He replied.

"That's not what I saw," Eliza said.

"It wasn't?" Will asked.

"What DID you see, Eliza?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't have much of a memory, but I thought I saw Will with a dark-," She told, suddenly being cut off by Will.

"How about we get on another topic, yes?" He suggested.

"I suppose we could talk about something else," Eliza agreed.

"So, the other night sure was wild, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy," She agreed. "Though, I thought I saw you at the gate with someone. Did you go anywhere that night?"

"No, I stayed in the house with Henry. I wouldn't go out even if I tried," He replied.

"Strange," She said. "I could've sworn I've seen you out that night."

"You must've had a weird dream," He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe so," She agreed.

"They say eating a lot of food leads to bizarre dreams," Garrett said. 

"Hmm, Probably," She agreed. "I..did eat a big dinner that night."

"Say, do you know anything about angelic purification?" Will asked.

"I do, actually. I took half my semester learning about it, Eliza replied. 

"Do you know how an angel can earn their purity back?" He asked.

"It's usually by an act of true love and affection, like a wedding," She replied.

"Perfect!," He praised. "We might as well get going now. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Bye, then! Have a nice day!" She called, watching as they walked away.

"We will!" He called back, resuming his walk.

"She was almost onto us," The dark angel advised.

"Good thing she didn't,~" He replied with a wink. As they walked, they ran into...her. She was in shock to see Garrett back in his angel form again. Or so she thought.

"G-Garrett?!" She gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me," He stated.

"B-But how?! I thought you got banished!" She questioned.

"They let me back in," He answered, walking up to her to stand in front of her intimidatingly with his arms crossed. She seemed to cower under him as he stared at her like an angry god.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is Love, no matter what color, gender, size, race, or nationality!


End file.
